


I Can't Decide

by qiuqiuxi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A LOT of sex jokes, Angst, Apart from the theft, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Banter, Because of sapnap, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, But thats reasonable, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kidnapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream gets stabbed like twice in the spam of 2 minutes lol, Dream is wanted for a bunch of things, Dreams kinda an ass at first, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Its not really secret if he technically doesnt have a face to reveal, Just found out theres another manhunt fic called i cant decide, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft Manhunt, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Play Fighting, Rated M for sapnaps mouth, Running Away, Secret Identity, Serious Injuries, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, That 'fuck it' before kissing trope, That he didnt do, Unrequited Love, Video Game Mechanics, at first, but thats later on, george is clingy, im sorry, no beta we die like george in manhunt, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiuxi/pseuds/qiuqiuxi
Summary: Dream has been running for a while now, only been caught once — and counting. Don't ask him why sometimes he allows himself to be taken.Or,Another one of those Manhunt fanfics where Dream falls in love with George and ends up accidentally liking the rest of the hunters. You can't blame him, they're... amusing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back but with mcyt lol
> 
> i cant promise ill update a lot cause of school but ill try to update this once a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you get kidnapped by a bunch of idiots who accused you of multiple things? Rob them.

`` Dude, seriously? ``

Dream had been captured for the first time, his hands bound together in front of him, wrists burning from the constant rubbing against his skin. He was reluctantly following the shorter one who had white glasses resting upon his head, the other two guarding him from behind with swords at the ready. He made eye contact with the character who seemed to be practically glowing with joy, his tail swinging behind him.

The blonde often didn't feel threatened, but this one sent a nerve of silent fear up his spine.

`` We finally caught him Sap! Can't you at least be happy after nearly 2 months of chasing him around? `` His mouth opened in a wide smile and showed off his fangs, which glinted in the moonlight.

Nevermind, the fear was easily replaced with a sense of familiarity.

`` I'll be happy once that fuckers in jail. `` 'Sap' responded, shaking his head and pointing his sword at Dream once they made eye contact.

Dream rolled his eyes under his mask and turned his head back around to the male in front of him, who was already looking back. 

`` Sapnap, shut up. This murderer can hear you. `` He squinted his eyes and glared at him.

`` I'm not a murderer, but you do you. `` Dream shrugged, silently loosening the piece of rope tied around him. The man just ignored him and turned away, tugging the rope that prevented Dream from running.

Apparently, Dream had stopped mid-thought and got shoved forward by Sapnap.

It was silent for a moment before the demon-like creature spoke up. 

`` _Language Sap._ ``

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

After nearly an hour of walking, they all stopped in place, causing Dream to stumble slightly in shock.

`` Fuckin' finally. `` Sapnap groaned, pulling out a small tent from his bag and laying it on the floor to be set up, the rest of them doing the same thing.

`` You're sleeping outside. `` 

One of them leaned into his personal space with wide eyes and a small smile. He'd placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him down, making him sit on a log he hadn't seen at first. There was a small lump of wood and sticks in front of him, a pot hanging from above that was nearly bubbling over. 

The demon backed away and opened the pot, stirring in different spices and herbs into the stew. 

That smells good, must be rabbit. 

`` I'm Bad, what's your name? ``

It took Dream a while to realise he was being spoken to by the boy cooking. It also took him a while to respond.

``...Dream. `` He responded hesitantly, expecting some kind of twist.

`` That's a weird name. `` 

`` You're literally named Bad, what the fuck are you on about. ``

Bad laughed and shrugged, his tail lazily swaying behind him.

`` Language. Fair enough. ``

Dream had been in a lot of weird situations, but this had to be the weirdest.  
Why was this guy talking to him and willingly too? Wasn't he a prisoner? 

He was interrupted by Bad shoving a bowl into his hands, spooning a portion of rabbit stew into the bowl, the mixture instantly warming his cold hands. 

Dream sighed at the warmth on his hands, finally being warmed up after hours of walking in the cold night air. A spoon was placed into the bowl, making him look up into the demon's eyes. 

_Friendly._

`` Bad get away from him. `` The still unidentified man pulled the other away, also picking up the pot and taking it away to Sapnap, who was watching with an unfriendly look in his eyes. Bad hummed and followed them over, but not before smiling at Dream.

Now he was sat alone with a delicious smelling stew in his hands. Dream awkwardly picked up the spoon, struggling with his hands still tied and slowly placed it in his mouth. As soon as he swallowed the spoonful the aroma reached his eyes, the spices making them sting slightly. But fuck, it's really good. 

Spoonful after spoonful, his stomach finally felt content and warm. Nearly enough to make him fall asleep. Nearly.

He wouldn't risk it. Especially not with the others still awake.

Dream looked over to realise he was wrong, and that they'd fallen asleep. They must have really relied on this rope. He stood and pulled his wrists out of the rope, the empty bowl clattering to the ground alongside the rope and making a noise.

He stayed silent until he was sure none of them moved or made a sound. Dream let out a relieved sigh and headed over to them, kneeling to check their bags.

The first bag he checked had food in it, which he stole and shoved in his bag. The second had some potions and blaze rods that he also took. And finally, the last one had a flint and steel as well as a compass.

He didn't know what the compass was for especially when they always seemed to be right behind him, but it was pointing at him. So he stole it too. He'd probably break it later.

Dream checked for anything else he could steal, but all he found was a sheet of paper on the floor.

He turned it around to be met with his own masked face, the word ' **Wanted** ' printed in bold above his head. Dream aggressively huffed at the writing before looking down at the paragraph of text. He scanned over the description and skipped straight to what his unmistakable crimes were.

_' Wanted for Murder, Theft, Abuse and Attempted Kidnapping. '_

Dream glanced at the rewards for capturing him. Just a bunch of Emeralds and a single Diamond. What would they need those for? Emeralds were practically worthless unless you lived in a village. 

Whatever, he had no use for this knowledge. He still pushed it into his bag. He looked back at them one last time and decided to place their blanket over them, no reason why — he just felt like it.

Then he immediately took off into the forest heading in the direction he was going before. The leaves crunching under his feet reminded him where he had to go next. Shoving branches and vines out of his way he finally reached his destination. A cave.

Dream pulled out his empty bucket and looked at it before pulling out his axe, heading into the darkness of the caves and trusting his instincts.

* * *

`` HE'S FUCKING GONE! `` Sapnap yelled as soon as he woke up, fumbling to get up and getting tangled in the blanket. The others awoke from the commotion, George jumping up and seeing that the other was in fact gone.

Bad rushed over to find the rope on the floor, footprints indicating he had headed towards them before leaving. George tried to walk over before realising his hands were tied in a loop, clearly the work of their prisoner.

`` For fuck sake, I told you so Bad! We shouldn't have trusted a criminal. Ever! He even tied up George! `` Sapnap growled and threw his arms into the air in annoyance.

Bad pouted and his tail flicked sadly, the point of his right fang sticking out.

`` Language Sap... `` 

George managed to remove his hands after a few minutes of struggling and discomfort. The boy stood and looked behind him to notice all their bags open and evidently raided. He felt his shoulders drop in disappointment.

`` He has all our stuff. `` He helpfully provided, his glasses falling down his face in his haste to get up.

Bad whined and threaded his fingers through his dark hair, head falling back and his tail flicking wildly.

`` Even the compass that told us where he is... ``

This winded up the demon even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top tips with Dream, flirt with the cute boy then kill him and all his friends.

Dream thought he was alone through the twisting depths of the cave tunnels, his only light source being a worn-out lantern, its light already dimming. He was only here for diamonds and a few buckets of lava but what he got was a faceful of gravel and a wounded ankle. How was he supposed to know that fighting a creeper and making it explode would reveal a hidden hole that he happened to be standing on? Not him.

He got lucky, but barely. Had he of been a few steps to the right and he would've been submerged in lava. Dream stood with a bit of a struggle, trying to lessen the weight on his ankle. Either this was a stroke of pure chance or the world seemed to hate him, because he suddenly felt like fainting. He guesses it's the latter.

He was suddenly alerted of another presence when there was a footstep behind him, the popping lava seeming ever so inviting. Dream turned and pulled out his axe, holding it slightly above himself. 

Green eyes met... Glasses?

How the fuck did they get here so quick? He was sure he was at least a few hours away from them, so why was the short one here? And he seemed to be alone.

The boy wasn't moving, just watching Dreams every move. Dream didn't move either, but he tightened his grip on his axe.

`` The compass, `` he mumbled, holding out his hand and moving forwards.

Dream tilted his head in confusion before realising what he meant, moving his hand into his bag and pulling out the mentioned item. He looked down at it and turned it around in his palm, humming gently.

`` You mean this? `` He held it up and over the lava, the small threatening gesture made the brunette shuffle towards him.

It was clear now that's what he was referring to, the way he reacted gave it away. Dream didn't know what was so important about it, especially to hunters who had one objective.

While he was in his stupor the man lunged at him, pinning him down to the ground and reaching for the compass still held in his hands.

Dream let out an unsatisfied grunt and wrestled him off, pulling the compass up and out of his reach. Still on the floor, the men fought carelessly for the piece of metal.

`` You motherfucker, give it back. `` He growled out, pushing towards Dreams hands. 

Dream smirked in response and threw the compass over his head, it slamming into the cave wall and clattering to the ground. Before the British man could get up to retrieve it, Dream pulled him down into his chest and rolled over, causing him to now be hovering over the other.

`` What's your name then? ``

`` _Fuck you_ , I'm not telling you a thing- `` Dream leaned down and grabbed his face roughly, his grip causing the shorters cheeks to go red. 

With both of them caught up in their interactions, they didn't notice the creeper coming up behind them until it started to hiss. 

Dream didn't know why he helped, but he placed his hand under the others head and rolled away from the noise, the explosion coming a second after. The explosion made the lava spread, cutting them both off from the compass.

`` GEORGE- WE TOLD YOU NOT TO RUSH OFF- `` The familiar voice stopped, both of them looking up to see Sapnap had rushed in, followed by Bad.

It stayed silent until Dream and George looked at each other, realising the position they were in and quickly fumbling over each other to separate themselves. Dream had already had his axe out and he pulled George in front of him, placing the edge of his axe next to his throat.

He pushed Georges head back on his shoulder, his body pressing up behind him. 

`` Anyone moves and I'm killing the pretty one. ``

Sapnap opened his mouth to say something before he quickly closed it, nodding along. Bad was clearly distressed with his tail whipping back and forth before he let out a wince. Sapnap had grabbed his tail to stop it from moving causing Bad to turn around defensively with his lips pushed in a pout.

`` What the- ``

`` He said he'd hurt George if we moved. So I was simply helping you out! `` Sapnap responded, shrugging his shoulders.

`` But you just- yOU JUST MOVED?? `` Bad questioned, throwing his arms out in panic.

George sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly excepting his fate before he heard a choked wheeze from behind him.

Dream had raised an eyebrow at their antics before letting out the longest wheeze of his life, the axe slightly moving away from George's neck as he cackled. Sapnap promptly turned and glared at the laughing man, pulling out a damaged stone sword.

He huffed out his last laugh before correcting himself and pulling George back into his chest, the axe now gone.

The once hysterical man wrapped one arm around George's waist and used his other hand to squish George's cheeks together. Dream hummed and drummed his fingers over his face.

Bad walked forwards with urgency, stopping when Dream pulled George towards the lava.

He shakes his head and pulls out a potion, shoving George into Bads arms he threw the potion of blindness on the three of them and ran past them. Dream sliced his axe through Sapnaps arm and kicked the back of his legs, making him fall into the other two.

Once they were in a pile he swung his axe through the remaining gravel, once again making the floor collapse into a pool of lava, the compass joining them.

Dream shook his head as he heard their screaming, knowing they'd be back soon for more within thirty minutes. Shame he had to kill them, they seemed like a fun group.

Dream picked up his lantern and rushed into the darkness of the caves, pulling out his pickaxe.

He needed those diamonds, and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> this might have bad grammar or spelling cause i wrote this at nearly 6 am im sorry
> 
> please comment or give kudos if you enjoyed it
> 
> it would really help and id know if people actually want me to continue this 
> 
> thank u 🥰✨


End file.
